Life after Edward
by EmmettCullen4prez
Summary: What if Edward didnt try to kill himself when he thought Bella had died? What if Bella never came after him. Now Bella is with the Volturi. What will edward do?
1. Flashback

**A/N: Hi Guys! This is my first Fanfiction and I'm really excited! So I hope everyone enjoys it and don't forget to review! (Don't worry I take criticism well so if you have anything to say go ahead and say it!) **

**Anything written in Italics is either a flashback on thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character of Twilight those belong the Stephanie Meyer (although I wish I could borrow Edward sometimes!)**

**When He Left**

Bella POV:

It was 26 years after HE left me. I was in Italy on my way to Aro's room to see what he was up to. Aro was like my father (after I had to leave my real father.) It happened about a year after HE left...

_I stumbled my way towards where I thought the meadow was. Each time I tripped I thought he might come back, catch me, me but he never did. I walked into the meadow, and rejoiced that I had actually found it. I lay down in the grass and I must have fallen asleep because I awoke with a start when someone began shaking me. "Edward!?!?!?!" I yelled out sleepily._

_"Of course not silly, but poor you the stupid man finally left you, and now your here and unprotected! Joy for me!" I stumbled backwards. _

_"Victoria?!?!" _

_"Yes… who else would want to kill you? No I really mean that what other trouble has Edward gotten you into?"_

_"Ummm none"_

_"But yet he left you tisk tisk." she smiled "and now I have the pleasure of being able to kill you, but first three days of pure misery" _

_"NOOO" I yelled as she stepped forward towards me and snuck her sharp teeth in to the base of my neck. I remember the pain but only bits and pieces I tried to sleep thought most of it. When I did awaken I saw Victoria's face close to mine. I knew what I had to do… I made my way out of the forest, the smoke billowing behind me. I remembered Edward talking about a group of vampires living in Italy, and since I had no intention on going home, I made my way there. _

I knocked softly on Aro's door. "Come in" he said in a sing song voice. "Can I help you Bella?" he smiled sweetly.

"No I just came to see if there was any new news from Forks, my dad maybe?"

"Bella if your so lonely then just go back, tell him, I give you full permission." He said smiling.

"No Aro I like it here, and I'm happy, I just wanted to know."

"Ok dear, well if there is ever anything you need…Oh and I have a surprise for you" He said joyfully.

"Aro" I complained "I hate surprises!"

"Well I think you'll like this one, It will be here tomorrow. Now shoo I have some calls to make." I walked out of the door before he could complain anymore. _Gosh he knows I hate surprises. What could he possibly give me? Ahhh I hate that man sometimes! _

I sat at my desk, reading a book. When there was a small knock at my door. I herd Aro's soft breathing, but there where others with him. I stood up slowly. _Oh My God I know that scent1 From a long time ago, I just cant place it! _I opened the door slowly. The first thing I noticed was Aro, standing in the doorway, smiling mischievously at me. The second thing I noticed was…_EDWARD!_

Edward POV:

_I can't believe I let Carlisle talk me into this._ _The Voltori! I mean come on! Why was I here? What did Aro want with me? And why was I imagining Bella's scent_? _She was dead, gone. I needed to forget her! _As Aro brushed up against me I saw a huge smile spread across his face. Bella's scent seamed like it was getting stronger. _IT NOT POSSIBLE! SHE IS DEAD! _Aro knocked lightly on a door. We waited for a few seconds before the door opened. Bella's scent rushed over me and I looked up to see my angel standing in the door way…_BELLA!_

**If you want the next chapter then you better review… Please!**


	2. He's Back!

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so happy to continue my story. I'm hoping to be able to post something new every day but with my schedule I may not be able to. I hope you all liked the first chapter here is the second!**

**Anything written in Italics is either a thought or flashback.**

**When He Left**

Recap:I opened the door slowly. The first thing I noticed was Aro, standing in the doorway, smiling mischievously at me. The second thing I noticed was…_EDWARD!_

Bella POV:

I stared at him open mouthed and he did the same to me. Suddenly I did the first thing that came to mind… I slammed the door in there faces, but not before I herd it. "BELLA!" I stomped over to my desk and sat down at the chair. The door swung open and he rushed in.

"BELLA, I THOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD! YOU'RE ALIVE! MY ANGEL, MY DARLING!" I frowned as he grabbed me from the chair and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, Bella, Bella" he cooed "I thought I'd lost you." I pushed him away from me.

"Where have you been?" I said calmly

"I, I've been… umm… I'd rather not say. But Bella how are you alive? I thought you where dead!"

"Dead?" I laughed "I wish I was dead… my life disappeared after you left. I might as well be dead!"

He grimaced "Bella, I'm soo sorry I thought it was better for you, and then Alice saw you dead. I felt like my heart had been torn away from me. I love you so much Bella, I feel like I'm whole again."

I shrugged and walked away. "Unless you tell me Alice is here them I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He frowned. "Alice is here, right outside actually. She wants to see you.

I smiled. "Then send her in please, I would like to speak with her." I couldn't say anything else before Alice grabbed me and pulling me into a huge hug. "Bella! But, but I saw it, you, you where dead! I'm not wrong I know I saw you lying there, in the meadow."

I hugged her back. "No Alice, I wasn't dead, I was… umm… in the middle of my three days." Alice and Edward stared wide eyed at me.

"Who?" growled Edward.

I looked away from him and directed my answer to Alice. "Victoria."

The shock played on there faces. "I'm so sorry Bella, I thought you where safe. I-"

"Yah, you though I was safe, so you can just walk out of my life for ever!?!" I shouted. I looked into there stunned faces. "I'm going to go organize my clothes now. Aro will show you to your rooms." I began to walk away but then turned back. "Are the others here?" I asked. Alice nodded. "They want to see you to." Edward offered. The look on his face was horrifying so I turned away before I began crying. Alice followed me into my closet. She looked around.

"I see you developed my tastes in clothes." She said grabbing a designer red cocktail dress from its hook. "May I?" She asked, motioning to the dress.

"Sure" She stepped behind the curtains that I had hung up around the "dressing area" when I first moved in. "So…I was thinking, I saw how you reacted to Edward" She stepped out in the dress and danced over to the mirror. "…and I was thinking… you need to give him a chance Bella, he thought you where dead. You should have seen him. He was worse the horrible he was… there are no words for it… you've got to at least try to forgive him. I can't stand to live with him any longer. It's miserable, even when he's locked himself in his room. Bella he loved you, and when he thought you where dead he went into exile. He didn't talk to anyone… we haven't been to school in 26 years, because he wouldn't talk to anyone. Bella?" She walked over to me.

I let out a sob. "Alice… I still love him, but it hurts soo much, like your opening up a wound that I worked so hard to heal. I don't know if I can…"

"Please Bella, just try… for me, just think about it." She held me for a second before walking out of the room.

"Alice?" I called after her.

"Yes?" she said pocking her head thought the open door.

"I don't want to be disturbed for a while, ok?"

"Sure" she smiled "and thanks" and with that she left. I locked the door behind her (even though that would not discourage anyone here) and made my way over to the corner where I began to dry sob my heart out.

I don't know how long I was in there, my face buried into my lap, when I herd the door open. "Alice, I said I didn't want to talk to anyone." I was wondering if I had actually locked the door, when his strong arms wrapped around me. We sat like that for a while before I started sobbing again; he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I so, so very sorry." He cooed as we rocked back and forth. "I love you so much; I've missed you so much; I'm so sorry." I looked up at him, suddenly, looking into his remorseful eyes, all way forgiven. I leaned into his chest and breathed in his scent, it hadn't changed a bit.

"I love you to Edward" He smiled and pulled me close to him and placed a kiss on my forehead. I was no longer sad; I grabbed his face and smashed my lips to his. He pushed me away for a second to look at me. "Why so eager?"

"Let's see, um well maybe it because I haven't been able to do this for 26 years" I replied before once again placing my lips on his.


	3. Told You

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm very happy to continue writing. As you may have noticed I changed the rating from K to T I feel that it will better suit what I have planed next for the story. (hint hint)**

**All italics are thoughts.**

**Hope you like it!**

**When He Left**

**Bella POV:**

He picked me up holding me bride style without breaking our kiss. He pushed the door open and made his way into my bedroom. I slipped out of his arms and stood teasingly in front of him. Then I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me. As he slammed into me I stumbled backwards, we both slammed into the wall. I was surprised that the wall didn't collapse, although I did think I saw some cracks. I kissed him slowly and he held me closer. I let my hand trace down his chest, undoing the buttons as I went. He shrugged his shirt off, and leaned in closer to me. His hands found there way down to the hem of my shirt when suddenly we herd it.

"That was a wonderful shopping trip; I Italy is the best place to shop EVER!" Alice laughed. We herd the door knob rattle. "I swear I didn't lock this door." Alice complained. "Ohhh maybe that means Bella is out of the closet!" _Ohh if only she knew. Now would be a good time to use my power, which I have not managed to test much but… _I pushed Edward off me so that I could concentrate. _Alice needs to take Rosalie and go shopping some more. I need to put a thought in her head that will make her go shopping again, that wouldn't be to hard knowing Alice, but I don't know about Rosalie. _I placed the though in her head. "_I am so not done shopping I need to take Rosalie and go back to the mall!" _I smiled at myself as Alice began to close the door.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie growled

"We are going shopping again." Alice stated. "Let's go!" _Oh crap I need to convince Rosalie to go now. _I sent the thought to Rosalie. _"Maybe I should just be nice and go shopping with Alice."_

"Fin." Rosalie said reluctantly. The door closed behind them and I herd their footsteps fade down the hallway. I turned and looked at Edward, he was staring, flabbergasted, at me.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

I shrugged "Just fixed our problem." I smiled stepping towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait! What did you do? I mean I can picture Alice wanting to shop more, but Rosalie, deciding to be nice? You defiantly did something!"

I smiled "It's my gift; I can put thoughts into peoples minds."

He laughed. "That makes a lot more sense that Rosalie deciding to be nice." He grinned as I pressed my lips to his once again. Slowly I traced my finder down the curves in his perfect chest. I, once again, felt his cold hands at the hem of my shirt; slowly he lifted it over my head and tossed it on top of his already discarded shirt. Abruptly he lifted me off the ground and tossed me on me bed. He sauntered over to me and stood toweringly over me. I reached for the clasp on his pants and they proceeded to join the now growing pile of clothes. He smiled and progressed to "fall" on top of me. His hands slid down my face, my chest, my stomach, and finally my hips before they began to unzip my jeans, they were about to join our clothes pile when Emmett burst though the door.

"Hey guys do you want to play…" He trailed off when he saw us.

"I TOLD YOU!" Jasper yelled as he came to stand behind Emmett in the doorway. "I told you I was feeling extreme sexual desire coming from there room, but no, you had to barge in!" Jasper grabbed Emmett and (unsuccessfully) tried to pull him from the doorway. He soon gave up and left. Emmett however did not.

"Hey guys don't mind me, just go along with whatever you where doing before I came in." He leaned against the door frame smirking.

"Leave now Emmett!" Edward fumed. "This is not another one of your porn movies!" Emmett stood, unmoved, in the doorway for a few more seconds before he spun around rapidly and ran after Jasper shouting. "Jasper, Jasper, I just thought of something, we can talk to Edward about "stuff" now because in a few minuets he isn't going to be a virgin anymore!" Edward groaned as he got up to shut the door.

I smiled at him as he sat back down beside me. "I guess we can't let Emmett down." He smiled as I kicked my jeans off the rest of the way. 


	4. Emmett's mind

A/N: Okay, so I am still writing even thought I am getting no reviews  simply because I love writing this story, but I also love receiving reviews

**A/N: Okay, so I am still writing even thought I am getting no reviews ******** simply because I love writing this story, but I also love receiving reviews! So please R&R! I also noticed I had been spelling Volturi wrong so I'm sorry to anyone who noticed that. **

**Italics are thoughts.**

**When He Left**

**Bella POV:**

I lay, curled up in Edward's arms, thinking about how I had ever lived without him. When abruptly he jumped up and grabbed his clothes from the pile.

"Alice and Rosalie are coming back! They will be here in two minuets. I'm going to go get dressed in your closet. I'll try to be quiet so that you don't have to explain why I'm hiding, or for that matter, in your room." He leaned over and kissed me before running in to the closet and locking the door behind him. I quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed before sitting down at my desk and beginning to write something, anything, in my journal. **(A/N: I am not going to put in what I was thinking Bella might write, you can think of that stuff your self!) **I heard the door knob turn, and Alice and Rosalie walked though the door caring tons of bags.

"So, Bella" Rosalie stepped forward and looked at me. "Hi" I stared at her. She was still as stunning as ever. "I'm glad that Edward found you again." She smiled. I nodded and looked over at Alice for help. Alice compiled.

"So Bella do you want to see what we got?" _Not what I was expecting. We need to get out of my room so Edward can get a chance to leave._

"Um, well I was thinking that maybe I could show you this cool bar that the Volturi built." I smiled at them.

Alice nodded "Let's go!"

Rosalie smirked. "Awww, but Alice I wanted to show Bella my clothes." _She knows _I thought. _She knows that Edward is hiding in my closet! _Abruptly Rosalie took two large steps towards the closet. "Oh Edward!" She called in a sing song voice. "You can come out now!" I groaned as Edward opened the door and shuffled out, looking at his feet as he walked. Alice burst out laughing. "Did. _Laugh _You. _Laugh_ Really think._ Laugh_ That you. _Laugh_ Could hide. _Laugh_ From us?! _Laugh. _Not possible." She stated. Edward shuffled over to stand beside me.

All of a sudden Emmett burst thought the door with his hands over his eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"Yes Emmett, I hope they are because we are here to." Rosalie laughed.

Emmett smiled. "So Edward, how did you like your first time… wait don't answer that I'll ask you later when Bella's not around." "So Bella…" He turned to look at me. "Was Edward any good?" _Oh my god I can't believe Emmett is asking me these things. _"…and I was wondering, how, um, big is our little Eddie boy?" _Ohh Emmett you don't really want to know, _time_ to mess around with poor __little__ Emmett's head._

Ed's POV:

I was listening into Emmett's mind it was a scary place. _'I wonder how hard I will have to work to give Edward to give us some details.' _I sighed. _Very hard Emmett, very hard. _Suddenly his thoughts changed. _'Oh my gosh I love Edward so much! _I looked from Emmett to Bella. Emmett was staring at Bella stunned. "Bella" I whispered. Emmett's 'I love Edward' though stopped as Bella looked at me. "Bella, don't go too far. We don't want Emmett to be any more insane then he already is." She smiled.

"Of course Eddie" She whispered laughing as she turned back to Emmett who looked relived that the 'I love Edward' thoughts had stopped. I focused on Emmett's head again. _Ohh Bella why can't you just listen to me? _I questioned as I continued to listen to Emmett's thoughts. _'And Oh My God, the sex was fantastic, and yes Emmett, Edward has a very big, very hard…' _I gave Bella a quick punch that would have put any normal person in the hospital. The thought stopped and she stared innocently up at me. A few more mental images flew thorough Emmett's head and Bella smiled, satisfied, at her handy work.

"AHHHHH" Emmett looked down at Bella. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME? I DIDN'T EVER NEED TO SEE THAT!" Emmett cradled his head in his hands and ran around the room yelling. "BELLA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HEAD!"

"Oh nothing Emmett just used my awesome cool power on you. Boo Yah! Don't mess with me Emmett, I mean that's how Edward feels around you all the time." I smiled and thanked her for that. Hopefully Emmett will think twice before he thinks about Rosalie like that around me.

"Ok enough of the drama." Bella smirked. "Lets go to the bar."

**A/N: Yes I no, how can vampire drink at a bar? Well you just have to review if you want to find out. Thanks, and I hope you liked it. **


	5. The Bar

A/N: Hi people… I fell like I haven't written in forever, but I've had writers block for a while and now I'm just not as into the story as I was before but I will finish it anyway, and yes Kat… we will now commence with the bar scene

**A/N: Hi people… I fell like I haven't written in forever, but I've had writers block for a while and now I'm just not as **_**into **_**the story as I was before but I will finish it anyway, and yes Kat… we will now commence with the bar scene. **

**(Bella POV)**

Edward wrapped his arms around me as we made our way to the Volturi bar, comically named The Living Vampire. I smiled at the bouncer who's name was Jackson, he looked at me and then at the Cullen's before unlocking the door to let us in. **(I've never been to a bar before so I have no idea how they "guard" the door.) **I smiled at the people I recognized before taking a seat at my usual table. Edward slid onto the stool beside me and wrapped his arm casually around my waist. The waitress -who my I add was a vampire- walked over to us and nodded towards me before asking, "The usual?" I smiled at her and nodded back.

Edward looked questioningly at me. "The usual… what's "the usual"?"

I grinned. "Well there is only one thing that us, as vampires, would drink, but she always checks to make sure that we aren't just her to go somewhere and not to grab a drink."

"Us… as vampires? I assume you mean blood but how do they-"

"Here you go, six Bloody Mary's. Enjoy." The waitress sauntered off and I took a sip of my drink.

"How can you drink that?" Edward gulped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little surprised.

"The name" he stammered, "it's horrible, bloody Mary, it's like a person named Mary." I almost spit my gulp of blood across the table at him. "Ew I never though of it that way." He smiled cautiously and took a sip. "Not bad, considering Mary had to die for us to get this…" I slapped him.

"I'll have you know that they get this blood from a "special" blood bank, no one had to die. It's sorta horrible but I mean we have to eat some how. They get all there blood from this special blood bank, run entirely by humans that work for the Volturi. I think is a good idea only we are stealing blood but still…"

A few more drinks where ordered for everyone but Edward, he was still a little bothered by the name but finally he ordered another.

"Cum on Eddie, less go dance." My words where slurred and Edward looked suspiciously at me. "What's in these?" he asked holding up his drink.

I smiled. "Half blood of course, and the other half is some strong liquor." I smiled up at him. "Cum on I wana dance!"

Edward stared horrified at me. "Bella you are drunk."

"Am not! Now come here." I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor with me. I looked around to see how all the other people where dancing, it surprised me how many vampires I saw, the bar what suppose to be a place where both vampires and humans come be together. Two human men where staring at me so I very purposefully ground my body against Edward, he froze and stared at me like I was a vampire. **(sorry that was dumb but I just had to put it)** "What, can't I dance with my boyfriend?" I didn't think I was making much sense but I pulled Edward closer to me and began to sway back and forth. Suddenly Edward's fierce growl filled my ears.

"What?" I wined

"Those stupid immature humans need to learn how to treat a lady." He snarled.

"Aw poor Edward, are the big mean humans thinking about you, not treating you right?" I said in my best baby voice. I knew I was just making myself sound even drunker than I was but it was so fun.

"You know what Bella I think we need to head back now, Alice-"

"Excuse me miss you don't really want to be in this man's company do you, you really want to go home with a man like me." The tall blond that Edward had been pointing to was now standing beside me with his hand wrapped around my arm. Edward froze and pulled me tighter against him. "Get your hands off my girl!" He growled through bared teeth.

"Dude!" A man with bright red hair and stunning features, that could only belong to a vampire, was running towards us.

**I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry for the cliffie (sp?) I couldn't really think of anything else to write so this is what you get. R&R!**

**Kat**


	6. New School

(A/N): Hi people

**(A/N): Hi people!! I'm really hyper so yah!! That may effect my writing so don't blame me…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kat: I totally own you!**

**Eddie: No! I own me.**

**Kat: Well…**

**Eddie: Well… what?**

**Kat: To tell you the truth, Stephenie Meyer owns you, but I get to borrow you for my story… ok?**

**Eddie: Whatever, get on with the story already. **

**Edward POV:**

The guy looked apologetic as he ran (at normal human speed) over to us.

"Go away Jack" said the man that I was dying to punch.

"No!" yelled the man named Jack. "You have no idea what your getting into you idiot. That is a vamp, and you just insulted his vampire girlfriend." What the crap how can he just tell that man I'm a vampire.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a vampire." I tried to defend myself.

"Don't worry dude, this is my brother and he knows everything about me. Including how I'm a vampire and that I'm not the only one." I nodded slowly and pulled Bella closer to me.

"You should tell him that he needs to learn how to treat women right cuz' I swear I'm gona-"

"Edward!" Bella's stern voice came up from beside me. "I can take can of myself. I'm not as weak as I was 26 years ago. Let's just go. I don't feel like putting up with this anymore, and the music here is way to loud, I know if I could, I'd have a headache." She tugged at my arm and I reluctantly let her pull me out of the bar, followed by the rest of my family.

**5 Months Later. **

**Recap of last few months: Bella leaves Italy and goes to live with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's in Canada. Now it is there "first" day of high school but the school only has a total of 300** **students, so there arrival ** **makes everyone excited and they gather the entire school just to introduce the 7 new students (A/N: no 7 is not a mistype, there is another new kid other that the Cullen's.)**

**Edward POV:**

We stood to the side of the gym watching all the students gathered to introduce us to there new school. There was another new student other than my brothers and sisters, Bella, and I but he wasn't here yet. We where lined up in order of age. First was Jasper followed by Rosalie, then Emmett, after Emmett was Alice. Bella and I stood behind Alice together but really I was supposed to be in front of Bella. We had to go out and introduce ourselves then tell everyone where we moved from and something about us. I looked behind me to see if the other new student was here yet. He wasn't. Jasper was ushered out to the middle of the gym so everyone could see him.

"Hi, my name is Jasper Hale, and I moved here from California. I really like to learn about the Civil War." The school applauded, and Jasper walked off the stage. Next was Rosalie.

"My name is Rosalie Hale, I moved here from California, and I like working on cars." She flounced of stage followed by all the eyes of the male population. Oh great next Emmett.

"My name is Emmett, stop looking at my girlfriend, Cullen. I moved here from California and I like driving fast cars." Emmett walked off the stage and joined Rosalie over in the group at the far wall.

Alice skipped on stage with a 50watt smile plastered on her face.

"MynameisAliceCullenImovedherefromCaliforniaandIloveshopping!!" She then skipped over to join Jasper.

I kissed Bella and then made my way on stage.

"I'm Edward, I moved here with my family from California, and I like to play the piano." I smiled once and then walked off the stage but waited at the bottom of the stairs for Bella.

"Hi, I'm Bella Hale. I moved here from California, and I love Italy." She smiled at me as she made her way down the stairs. I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the rest of the family, but an odd voice from behind us stopped me.

"Hello, my name is Phillip, I moved here from Forks, Washington, and I love mythical creatures, especially vampires."

**Yayy a cliffie!! I just love writing cliff hangers (but I hate reading them) I think this is the only chapter that I have just sat down and written without stopping!! Yay! Next chapter as soon as I can get it. **


	7. You Killed My Brother

Now we find out who Phillip is, yay

**Now we find out who Phillip is, yay!! So on with the show!**

**Disclamer: I really really hate to say this but… I don't own Twilight breaks down sobbing Ok I'm done now.**

**Recap: "Hello, my name is Phillip, I moved here from Forks, Washington, and I love mythical creatures, especially vampires."**

**Edward POV:**

I spun around, almost knocking over Bella as she spun too (I swear she is still so clumsy). The man on the stage was defiantly a vampire, and he had a scary resemblance to someone else I knew, but who? He was staring right at us his eyes full of rage. As he stepped off the stage Bella gasped, his eyes where pitch black. He made his way over to us with long strides. His menacing smile burned into me, and his thought rang loud in my head. _I loved my brother and you killed_ _him_. He stopped four feet away from us, I growled as he though about how wonderful it would be to drain some of the near by students. His thought where suddenly apologetic. Bella stared at him.

"Have you been stalking me?" Her voice cracked and she squeezed my hand harder.

"I sorry" he replied "that was a little harsh, but I don't know. I've been trying to track you but I guess I didn't get my brothers good tracking skills.

I gasped and pushed Bella behind me. "You can come after her as long as you want, but you'll end up just like your brother if you do. I'll never let you have her."

He winced. "Look you can say that stuff, but I'm not here for revenge. I want to be one of you." By that time everyone else was standing around us, Bella was pulling out of my grasp but I pulled her back, she sighed and let me pull her closer to me.

"Maybe you can't see, but you are one of us, you are a heartless, soulless, damned creature like us." Bella let out a sob.

"How can you think like that?" She asked sadly, she pulled her hand from mine and turned away. I watcher her stalk off with Alice at her side, and I hesitated, I wanted to go comfort her but I need to take care of _this _situation before I could do that.

"Look" I said angrily and Phillip "I need to go see if my girlfriend is okay, but I don't want to do that until I know you're not going to cause any trouble, so I want to know why you are here."

"I told you" He smiled "I want to be part of your family, be like you."

"How do you mean?" Emmett cut in.

"Live among humans with no problem. Drink animal blood. Try to make something of this life we where given."

Rosalie laughed. "There is nothing to make of it, we are who we are, and we are monsters." I stared at her, she never had made her point viewed about who we where.

"I don't care; I want to do something other then what I have been. I need a change."

I growled "Whatever, I need to go check on Bella, we will talk later." I spun on my heal and walked after Bella. I listened to Emmett and Jasper talk about what to do with Phillip, who clearly needed to feed. Then I herd Bella crying it was coming from the bathroom and I didn't even stop to think that I wasn't allowed in there, all I wanted was her. Alice was holding Bella in the last bathroom stall, I threw the door open and picked her up. The kisses I placed on her lips where careless and I notice Alice slip out. Bella kissed me back; it was so nice to not have to stop because she need to breath. She pushed me against the stall door; I wasn't used to her being so strong. Her hand slid down my chest and to my thigh. Then I herd the voices.

"Oh my gawd, did you see those new students. The guys where so hot and the girls where just so beautiful. I wish I could look like them."

"I know, but did you know that they all live together, but they are all like couples. I mean the guy Edward was so sexy, but he is so dating that girl _Bella._" She spat Bella's name and I had the urge to fling open the door and hit her. Of course Bella's, suppose to be gone, clumsiness had to happen then. She fell for ward pushing me harder against the door. The door could not withstand two vampires and so the screws where pulled out of the door and it swung open dumping us on the floor. The two girls stared at us, I'm sure it was a funny sight the two of us falling out of a bathroom stall.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella smiled at me before looking back toward the girls. "I am so sorry."

"We uh… don't mine us we just…" the girl looked franticly at her friend for help but she was also frozen.

"Um… I think we'll be going now, right Bella?" I urged her to watch her mouth, it didn't work.

"So you think my man's sexy huh? Well good I think he is to, but if you ever even think about putting your hands on him, then you better-"I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"We _will _be leaving now… sorry again" I pulled Bella out the bathroom door.

"What…?"

**So I had no idea how to finish this chapter so I just left it at that.**

**I desperately need ideas on how to finish my story so if you have any please PM me.**


	8. Sorry! I Hate Them To!

A/N: Sorry

**A/N: Sorry! I'm too excited to write a chapter!! Can you believe it…? LESS THAN 36 HOURS TILL **_**BREAKING DAWN!!**_** Well I still have writes block and I really need some ideas. So feel free to PM me or something. The past week has been so horrible. I've read **_**Twilight**_** 3 times already this week! And I'm so sorry about the Authors Note, I totally hate them too but I need to update with **_**something!!**_** I defiantly wouldn't update till I finish with **_**Breaking Dawn**_** and I going on vacation after that, so you make have to wait a bit. So sorry again!**

**Kat**

**1 day**

**11 hours**

**10 minutes**

**(but who's counting?)!!**


End file.
